They Were So In Love
by KenSan1990
Summary: SONGFIC! Megumi and Sanosuke end up in a squabble that leads them to never speak to one another. Can Kenshin and Kaoru get them back? To Diamond Rio's They were so in love.


A/N: I was listening to a CD. I got the song in my head after listening about...a million times. Well, I thought that it resembled Megumi and Sanosuke, and I thought that you guys would enjoy it! If you have ever heard of Diamond Rio, this is a song of theirs. Well, enjoy.

Oh, and when it says a thing about a convertible. Please, ignore it on account that this is set in their normal time. (Unlike most of my stories) Well, here we go!

**They Were So in Love**

Kenshin sat quietly as he scrubbed at the clothes. Very pleasant past-time to say the least. He gave a wide smile as he wrung a shirt out. There were Ayame and Suzume running around with a slowly growing Kenji. He had recently turned three, and ran just about everywhere. Three years it had been. Three years since all the chaos. Everyone had settled down. Everyone had coupled up.

Yahiko had Tsubame. Kenshin had Kaoru. Misao had Aoshi. Sanosuke had Megu...

"What are you talking about bird-brain!" Um... I think Sanosuke and Megumi. Kenshin opened his eyes and looked as the couple walked from the back.

"I said what I said. I was gambling last night," you could hear the calmness Sanosuke attempted to put on the situation. Megumi clenched her fists as she whacked Sanosuke in his gut. Well, just because she was a woman, didn't mean she couldn't make a punch. After all, she was a doctor. She knew where things would hurt.

"You spend my hard earned money on such foolish things!" she screamed. "I told you to stop!" Her hands went to her hips. Kenshin knew that look. That was not a look that you wanted to be stuck with. Especially not with Megumi holding it. Her lips were pursed and she was leaning forward.

"Hey! You never said that I couldn't have a friend do it for me!" Sanosuke said.

"You are, and always have been, a horrible liar!" Megumi said. "I am no fool. You just said it yourself. You were gambling!" Sanosuke took his hands from his pockets and started to scowl.

"Well, if we're yelling off our peeves. I hate you calling me rooster. We are a pair," Sanosuke said. "You know what else pisses me off?" he asked.

"What?"

"The fact that you have, and never will be, good in bed," Megumi jumped back.

"You're...you're… you're always a blubber head to my feelings. You never remember special occasions. Heck, even Ken-san gets me roses for my birthday, and the guy is married for Kami's sake!" she yelled off. Kenji had waddled over and held his father's sleeve. Kenshin was acting oblivious to the fight, but his senses were taking at toll at their fighting.

"Sanosuke Sagara, I here by decline anymore of your childish invitations. From this moment on I never want a word with you. Even when you are at the clinic!" she turned away and crossed her arms. Kenshin shook his head. Megumi was pissed, over the stupidest thing. Sanosuke has always gambled. That is just something that you can't break from him.

"And the same goes for me. Have a good day fox-lady," Sanosuke said and turned around crossing his arms as well.

"Tou-san. What wong with Auntie Meg and Uncy Sano?" Kenji asked. He was quick to pick up words.

"They are..." Kenshin didn't know what to say. "...upset with one another," Kenshin said. That was the best way to put it.

"And that Sanosuke! You call me that! I hate that!"

"Oh! Well, I hate bird-brain, rooster-head! I hate them all! I guess we have just one thing in common. That isn't going to help!" Sanosuke said. His voice, as well as Megumi's was going hoarse. Finally they both huffed and walked separate ways.

Kenshin just sighed. What a drag.

_He's not talkin'; she's not speakin', they're not budgin' and that's just that_

_He's just fumin' she's just steamin; and they're not listenin' to the fact_

_That hearts are cryin' love is dyin' and neither wants to understand._

_'Cause he's not talkin', and she's not speakin' and they're not budgin'_

_But they use to stroll in the rain, build a fire, pull the shades._

_Kiss away all through the dark. _

_She'd whisper all he deepest dreams, he'd tell her she's his everything, she'd lay her head down on his heart._

_They were so in love; yeah they were so in love--_

Sanosuke walked around Tokyo. There was nothing else to do. Occasionally he would pass the clinic and catch a silhouette of Megumi, how did he regret saying what he did, he lied. She was a great partner. All the way. But the fight played in his mind when he got close to her. There was nothing that he could do to stop it. He would walk away quickly and find a place to sit quietly.

While he sat he thought of they're times. He remembered the Megumi was walking home from the clinic. It started raining pretty hard and she was without an umbrella. Sanosuke had got to her and put his coat over her head as a shield. It was the best he had to help her.

Sanosuke smiled for a moment. After that, she welcomed him to her home where they started a fire, and things just went on from there. He didn't know that Megumi was ever that passionate. She was very sly in hiding that kind of thing, and playing hard to get. He laughed and looked around as he stood. Memories that would never be repeated on the fact that they didn't talk to one another.

He passed the clinic again, Megumi was departing. She gave him a horrible glare and he followed. "What are you doing here bird-brain?" she asked putting up her umbrella as the rain pattered.

"Hey it's a free country!" he yelled. Megumi put her nose in the air and slamming the door to her clinic shut and walked away. Sanosuke gave a frown and started to stomp away. _Damn, that woman is good!_ He thought in his head. He continued to walk away.

Little did each know that someone was following them. Several someones. Kenshin was behind Sanosuke, he was pining away and he could see it.

And, although Megumi had her head held high, it was only and act. Kaoru saw that, along with Kenji. They were both hurting.

Kenshin and Kaoru met up with one another reporting. "We have to do something," she whispered.

"That we do Kaoru. But what?" Kenshin asked standing brushing off his pants.

"Well, we can just convince them to come over to the dojo. Make them believe the other wasn't going to be there," Kaoru said. Kenshin nodded.

"That is our only option, that it is," Kenshin said and picked up Kenji starting after Sanosuke.

_He's not talkin' she's not speakin', they're not budgin', that's just that._

_Hope is crumblin', walls are tumblin', and it's all just jumpin' right off the track._

_Doors are slammin' heels are stompin' and they're both walkin' they're separate ways._

_'Cause he's not talkin' and she's not speakin' and they're not budgin'_

_But they used to jump in his Corvette, side by side without a care._

_Drive till the scenery was right_

_Lay on a blanket on the ground, and watch the clouds blow around_

_Holdin' each other tight. They were so in love, yeah they were so in love._

Kaoru followed Megumi, her hopes were set on Kenshin, and it was vice versa.

Kaoru watched as Megumi walked. But she had taken a different path. It was into the woods. There were a lot of trees and bushes. It was a very secluded stop. Kaoru kept ducking when Megumi looked back and finally she stopped. There was a spot. A hill of grass and one lone tree. Megumi was thinking. Sanosuke had persuaded her to this spot. They had a picnic lunch. It was very romantic. After they finished they stared at the clouds till the sun went down. They were of course, hand in hand. Finally they fell asleep in each other's arms looking to the stars.

Kaoru stepped out and broke Megumi of her vision. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," she said. Megumi raised an eye-brow.

"If this is about Sanosuke. I don't want to hear it," she said.

"No, it's not. I want you to come to the dojo tomorrow. There will be no Sanosuke. After your fight, we don't want him there. If he can't respect you, and your secrets and all that, then he isn't allowed to be at the dojo," Kaoru said reassuringly. Megumi smiled.

"Well, if he won't be there," Megumi said. "I guess I'll come," she said. Kaoru nodded and ran off Megumi turned and thought of the scene again. Why was she doing this?

Kaoru and Kenshin met up. "Were you a success?" she asked. Kenshin nodded.

"They are both in mourn," he said. Kenji watched his parents.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked.

"Getting Auntie Meg and Uncle Sano together," Kaoru said. Kenji nodded.

The next day Megumi walked in on one side of the dojo with Kaoru. The other was Sanosuke. Yahiko and Kenji were watching to see what would happen. They were both informed on the situation. This was going to be worth seeing.

"Kaoru, thank you for letting me come. And without hi..." Megumi looked at Sanosuke. "You said he wouldn't be here!" she yelled.

"Kenshin, I didn't know that you lied!" Sanosuke looked at Megumi with a glare.

"There is no way I'm staying with..."

"Her!"

"Him!" the both attempted to leave but Kenshin and Kaoru shoved them closer to one another.

"You two are pining and we can see it," Kaoru said. "You are going to make up now," she told them. "And you are not going anywhere," she told them. Sanosuke gulped and turned his head away. Megumi crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess they have a point…" he started.

"Yeah I have been thinking a lot..." Megumi said.

"You see…

"I just don't…" Megumi and Sanosuke were having trouble. Kenshin tucked his arms in his gi and watched. Kaoru had her bokken perched over her shoulder if it be needed.

"I'm sorry Megumi!" Sanosuke said. "You got me riled up and I did the same to you. We didn't think!" Kenshin was shocked. It sounded like something Megumi would say. That must have meant Megumi wasn't as much involved. That was until she started to talk.

"I'm sorry too. I said the wrong thing. Your gambling may be a problem, but maybe Ken-san can fix it or Kaoru-chan,"

"Don't get us involved," the said in unison. Megumi walked closer to Sanosuke.

"May we borrow a room, to make up?" she asked. Kenshin nodded and went up to the dojo. There was a spare room, he showed them to it. Kenshin was happy they made up. Yahiko and Kenji were close behind.

When Sanosuke and Megumi got inside the window was closed automatically and there were whispers and small laughter.

_If he'd start talkin' and she'd start speakin; and they tryin' they'd start to see._

_That it's worth keepin' and they're worth savin'; they're not far from what they need._

_To start forgivin' and start relivin' all the love they use to have, if he'd start budgin' and she'd start spinnin'_

_He'd stop seepin' and she'd start skippin' and they'd start hoppin'_

_And they'd take a stroll in the rain, build a fire, pull the shades. _

_Kiss away all through the dark. _

_She'd whisper all her deepest dreams, he's tell her she's his everything_

_She'll lay her head down on his heart._

_They are so in love, yeah they are so in love._

Kenshin started to hear the hard breathing and the kissing sounds. They made up. Kaoru covered Kenji's ears and Kenshin followed suit on Yahiko. "Hey!"

_And that's just that!_

A/N: It was an idea. I hope you liked it. KenSan out!


End file.
